The Man in the Vents
The Man in the Vents was a mercenary for AB and the Order. Almost everything about the Man in the Vents in unknown, other than that he possessed hypnotic powers and resided within the ventilation system of EHS. He was killed by PAAB-members Jakob, Curtis, Austin, Payton, and Matt during the Battle of the 2012 Pep Finale. Personality : The Man in the Vents was never directly seen nor spoken to by the PAAB, leaving most of his personality a mystery. It is implied, though, he had a very dominant nature and was very oppressive. Powers and Abilities : The Man in the Vents' full power was unseen, however his abilities in the field of hypnosis were great enough to draw the attention of The Order. He had the ability to use hypnotic flashes of light and could survive dramatically cold temperatures. Ben : His greatest feat, however, was most likely his ability to fully control individuals, rather than just stun and daze them. This was seen with his control over Ben, which lasted after the death of the Man in the Vents. In the Warpath universe, The Man in the Vents was able to completely dump his consciousness into Ben over time, completely and permanently taking over the student's existence. History Pre-2012 : Nothing is known about the Man in the Vents' past other than he was approached by The Order through AB and agreed to work with them in preparation for Psypocalypse's arrival. 2012 : The Man in the Vents was mentioned much more than he was seen. His presence was overshadowed by the more direct Man in the Bushes. : After the death of the Man in the Bushes, the PAAB moved their focus to the Man in the Vents. In an attempt to kill him, PAAB members Matt and Hanna turned off the power to the heaters, drastically lowering the temperature in the vents. The Man in the Vents was believed to have been killed, but was revealed by AB to still be alive. : The high point of the Man in the Vents' work came during the final pep rally of 2012. The cheerleaders were taught an ancient ritual and chant for hypnotics which was disguised as a new cheer. The foreign language of the cheer was only noticed by three cheerleaders: Hanna, Mackinzee, and Hannah. Hanna, also a PAAB member, was instantly suspicious, soon realizing she and Hannah and Mackinzee were the only cheerleaders not wearing the new necklaces. She warned the PAAB before the pep rally. : During the pep rally, the lights inside the gym were turned off and the necklaces began to glow as the new cheer was started. During the cheer, the Man in the Vents, in the large vents of the gym, began flashing his lights into the crowd of students, hypnotizing them into a wild, violent frenzy of cheer as the teachers, all Order members, watched in pleasure. The Man in the Vents then began to prepare to kill the students not hypnotized, which would go unseen due to the lights being out. : The PAAB caught onto this and used the last of the Power to use the Power of Music and convinced Mrs. Musslewhite to tell the marching band to play a longer song than the planned "Push It'. The band began to play and the PAAB all channeled the Power of Music to try and break the hypnosis over the students. The song, "Separate Ways", was long enough to not only disable the Man in the Vents, but also kill him. Alternate Universes *Twin Rivalry The Man in the Vents is ambiguously mentioned by Mr. Ray in the Twin Rivalry universe during the PAAB's final attack on the Order. *Warpath The Man in the Vents plays a very large role within the Warpath universe. Following the success of The Order's plan for the 2012 Pep Finale, the Man in the Vents transmits his entire consciousness into Ben. By doing so, the Man in the Vents lived among the surviving students at EHS, psychically reporting to The Order of any developments. When the students are joined by CAMELOT agents, the Man in the Vents carries out an order to try and kill as many people as possible. To do so, he convinces a large congregation of students to ingest an ancient poison, killing themselves and creating a contagion that infected and killed many students. After being caught, "Ben" is beaten to death by Payton Langford, killing the Man in the Vents.